Soulmate
by Blueincarnation
Summary: Siang musim panas tiga tahun yang lalu, Ayah memberiku sebuah radio butut berwarna kusam, yang anehnya mampu memperdengarkan musik bersuara jernih. Dan yang lebih penting, radio ajaib tersebut mampu menyebutkan status orang lain bagi sang pemiliknya./"Aku dan Senpai... adalah soulmate."/(S-Saver Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016)


Hari kedua siang musim panas saat aku berumur empat belas, Ayah memintaku untuk membantunya membersihkan gudang. Aku benar-benar malas. Itu adalah siang yang terik dan suhunya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih panas saat berada di gudang.

Itachi—kakakku yang brengsek sudah kabur ke rumah teman-temannya—yang selalu memaksaku untuk memanggil mereka Akatsuki— _dasar orang-orang sinting_. Dengan kedok _pura-pura_ mengerjakan tugas, Itachi sialan bilang, itu tugas kelompok penting yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Aku tidak percaya—tentu saja. Itachi punya seribu satu rencana licik agar Ayah tidak menyuruhnya.

 _Dasar rubah! Dia pikir aku tidak tahu kebohongannya?_

Gudang ada di bawah tanah. Hanya ada empat ventilasi kecil dan dua jendela kaca bergeser yang sialnya sudah rusak sehingga tidak bisa dibuka. Aku hampir meleleh. Tubuhku basah oleh keringat. Terima kasih pada Ayahku atas pekerjaan ini. Sekarang bajuku terasa lengket, lembab dan bau.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya, Ayah?"

"Coba kau ke sini."

Ayah memberi isyarat agar aku mendekatinya. Aku menghampirinya, menyeret langkah dengan lelah. Gudang ini benar-benar panas, sial.

"Lihat ini. Bagamana menurutmu?"

Ayah menunjukkan padaku sebuah benda. Aku tidak mengerti di mana letak menariknya. Ia menatap benda itu seolah pantas untuk menjadi salah satu obsesi hidupnya yang gila.

"Err... sebuah radio rusak?"

"Ini tidak rusak, Sasuke. Tekan tombolnya dan dengarkan"

Aku menurutinya, lalu menyalakan radio butut tersebut. Tidak ada kabel. Tidak ada steker. Sepertinya itu radio ber-baterai. Entahlah.

" _He is your dad~~~"_

Ayah tersenyum seperti orang gila. Dan aku menatapnya seolah-olah aku ikut menjadi gila. Suara radio itu ternyata jernih. Sebuah suara statis terdengar mengawali sebelum musik ceria dimainkan. Nadanya sama seperti musik-musik musim panas yang bertema menyegarkan seperti biasa. Ayah menepuk punggungku dan berbisik, membagi sebuah rahasia kecilnya padaku.

"Ini radio ajaib, Sasuke."

* * *

 **Title:** _"Soulmate"_ | **Author:** _Blueincarnation_ | **Genre:** _romance, fantasy_ | **Rated:** _T_ | **Disclaimer:** _"Naruto will always own to Masashi Kishimoto"_ | **Nomor Prompt:** _#42_ | **Category Contest:** _SasuSaku AU Fanfiction_

 **Summary:**

Siang musim panas tiga tahun yang lalu, Ayah memberiku sebuah radio butut berwarna kusam, yang anehnya mampu memperdengarkan musik bersuara jernih. Dan yang lebih penting, radio ajaib tersebut mampu menyebutkan status orang lain bagi sang pemiliknya.

"Aku dan _Senpai..._ adalah _soulmate_."

 **|.|**

 _ **For S-Saver Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI**_

* * *

Di gudang, hari kedua musim panas tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku terbahak saat mendengar rahasia kecil yang Ayah bagi padaku. Aku tidak percaya—tentu saja. Di jaman _modern_ ini, mana ada benda-benda ajaib berbau dongeng seperti itu. Kalaupun ada, pastilah ada penjelasan ilmiah dibaliknya.

Tapi yang satu itu—radio jelek berwarna kuning kusam dengan antena menjulur tinggi itu benar-benar aneh. _Sangat aneh._

Dulu, Ayah pernah menjelaskan padaku. Bahwa radio tersebut benar-benar ajaib, karena mampu menyebutkan status orang lain bagi si pemiliknya. Seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, saat aku pertama kali melihat radio tersebut. Aku yang menekan tombolnya dan secara otomatis menjadi pemilik resmi benda itu.

Radio itu bilang— _dia Ayahmu._ Dan ya. Ayah memang bersamaku saat itu, berdiri tepat di sampingku.

Aku melongo. Tidak mengerti. Hingga lima detik kemudian sadar, bahwa apa yang Ayahku katakan memang benar.

Benda rahasia milik Ayahku—benda yang sama dengan yang mempertemukan Ayah dan Ibu untuk kali pertama. Benda yang membuat Ayahku yakin Ibu adalah belahan jiwanya.

 _Well,_ radio itu ternyata memang benar-benar ajaib.

Kini aku memercayainya.

* * *

Aku sudah mencobanya, setelah memastikan sendiri keajaiban radio tersebut. Aku pernah mencobanya pada Naruto- _dobe_ dua tahun yang lalu. Kami sering berkelahi. Kami saling membenci. Aku benar-benar yakin radio itu akan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang statusnya padaku. Namun, benda itu menunjukkan hasil yang sungguh berbeda.

" _He is your bestfriend~~~"_

Dan musik bernada _funky-pop_ mengalir dengan jernih. Membuat mataku melotot dan mulutku menganga. Aku mulai meragukan keajaiban benda jelek itu, mungkin keajaibannya mulai memudar karena termakan usia.

Namun, satu tahun kemudian kenyataan memang berjalan seperti yang radio itu sebutkan.

Aku dan Naruto- _dobe_ yang dulu merupakan musuh abadi sehidup-semati, kini menjadi sahabat satu sama lain.

Aku juga pernah mencobanya pada Ibu, pada guru-guruku, lalu teman-temanku—untuk menentukan mana yang benar-benar baik padaku.

Satu-satunya hal yang belum berhasil setelah kucoba berkali-kali adalah; menemukan kekasih seperti yang Ayahku lakukan pada Ibu.

Ayah pernah mengatakan, kalau radio tersebut akan memperdengarkan musik bernada romantis, jika ia berhasil menemukan belahan jiwa pemiliknya. Dan hal itu selalu tidak berhasil, alias gagal. Tidak ada satupun musik romantis yang mengalun lembut tiap aku membawa seorang gadis pada radio tersebut.

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apa gadis yang ditakdirkan untukku benar-benar ada?

* * *

Aku mencoret nama Uzumaki Karin di nomor urut dua ribu dua ratus dua puluh tujuh—angka yang sama dengan kegagalanku dalam mencari belahan jiwa. Sial.

Aku beralih ke nomor dua ribu dua ratus dua puluh delapan—Haruno Sakura.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Mustahil jika aku mengecek status gadis yang satu ini. Karena dia adalah gadis _pinky super_ hiperaktif, berisik dan penguntit. Dia pernah membuatku hampir tertabrak _bus_ satu kali, membuatku benar-benar tertabrak sepeda dua kali, tertabrak dinding tiga kali dan masuk ke selokan sebanyak lima kali.

Dia gadis sinting. Selalu mengenakan arloji kuno aneh berbau tengik. Dan hidupku tidak pernah tenang sejak mengenalnya.

Di hari pertama masa orientasi siswa, dia menyatakan cinta padaku. Di hadapan semua panitia dan rekan satu angkatannya. Terima kasih banyak pada Shikamaru—Si Ketua Osis pemalas yang seenaknya menunjukku menjadi Ketua Bindam regu Sakura.

Sekarang, semua orang di sekolah ini tahu. Kalau Haruno Sakura adalah fans fanatik nomor satuku.

Mengerikan.

"Sasuke _Senpai_!"

Aku memutar. Dalam hati mendengus lelah— _dia lagi, hah._

"Hn?"

"Apa itu?"

Sakura menunjuk kertas di tanganku. Ia mendorong-dorong tubuhnya ke arahku sampai aku menahannya dan menyimpan kertas itu dengan cepat.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

" _Aih,_ kenapa _Senpai s_ elalu menolakku padahal _Senpai_ mengencani gadis yang berbeda setiap hari, huh?"

"Aku tidak mengencani mereka, Sakura."

"Tapi kau selalu membawa mereka ke rumahmu." Nada suaranya berubah manja dan aku tidak terlalu suka mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu memastikan sesuatu pada mereka."

"Oh, kalau begitu kenapa _Senpai_ tidak ingin memastikannya denganku juga? Aku belum pernah ke rumahmu, _Senpai._ "

"Kau?" Aku berhenti, Sakura ikut-ikutan berhenti. Aku menatapnya dengan tajam sebelum menunjuk tepat di kening lebarnya. "Tidak, terima kasih. Tidak ada yang perlu dipastikan darimu, Sakura."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya—mungkin dia pikir akan terlihat lucu dan manis. Astaga.

"Berhenti menguntitku, Sakura. Aku mau pulang."

Aku lelah. Seharian ini aku sudah mencoba mengecek lima orang siswi dan semuanya gagal. Mereka bukan gadis belahan jiwaku,

"Kalau _Senpai_ mau memastikannya untukku, sekali saja... Aku berjanji tidak akan menguntit _Senpai_ lagi. Bagaimana?"

Aku menoleh dengan cepat, menatapnya. Dia mengangguk yakin. Tidak ada senyum bodoh yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya saat menatapku. Saat ini, dia benar-benar serius.

"Kau menyebalkan, Sakura."

Ya, gadis itu—si Haruno Sakura—benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia penguntit dan wanita paling antik yang pernah kutemui. Aku mendesah, memijit pelipisku yang berdenyut tak mengenakan.

"Baiklah."

Dan aku menyerah. Aku tidak mampu menghadapi tingkah keras kepalanya—setidaknya tidak untuk hari ini.

* * *

Aku memerlakukannya seperti biasa. Seperti gadis yang lainnya. Aku mengajaknya ke rumahku, lalu membawanya ke gudang bawah tanah dan berhadapan dengan radio butut-ku—gadis-gadis yang kubawa untuk melihat radio tersebut selalu menyebutnya begitu. Aku mengingatkan diriku, berulang-ulang, dalam hati bagai mantera. Bahwa kali ini semuanya akan berjalan seperi biasa. Besok, aku mungkin akan beralih ke nomor urut selanjutnya. Aku bahkan juga mempertimbangkan untuk menyusun ulang daftar gadis-gadis untuk berikutnya. Hebat.

Tapi yang kuajak hari ini adalah Haruno Sakura. Tidak ada satupun hal tentang Haruno Sakura yang bersifat biasa.

"Wow, ini radio yang cantik _Senpai._ Benar-benar antik."

Dan, ya. Dia gadis yang tak terduga. Astaga.

"Hn."

"Boleh aku menyalakan—"

"JANGAN!"

—Klik!

Ah, tidak. Aku terlambat. Sakura dan aku menekan tombol radio secara bersamaan. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya—bahkan menurut cerita pengalaman-pengalaman Ayahku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara radio ini bekerja dalam menentukan siapa pemiliknya, jika yang menekan tombolnya ada dua orang—dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Aku menunggu apa yang akan radio ini perdengarkan selanjutnya.

" _Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are a soulmate~~~"_

Dan dentingan piano bersuara merdu terdengar jernih dari radioku. Aku membeku. Mendengarkan dengan seksama musik yang muncul setelah suara statis tersebut.

"Ini musik yang romantis, _Senpai."_

Dan aku, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh seorang Haruno Sakura. Aku menatapnya. Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk bisa bicara.

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti.

Itu lagu yang romantis—tepat setelah aku dan Sakura yang menekannya.

Jadi, apa itu artinya... aku dan Sakura... adalah... _soulmate_?

"Sakura."

"Ya, _Senpai."_ Sakura mengangguk. _"_ Aku sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan hal ini."

Aku mengerutkan alis. Kenapa gadis ini tiba-tiba bicara seolah dia mengetahui semua hal yang barusan terjadi?

"Bukan hanya _Senpai_ yang punya radio butut itu. Aku juga punya, lihat~" Sakura menunjukkan tangannya, lalu menggoyangnya.

"Arloji tua berbau tengik ini sudah rusak sejak aku menemukanmu, _Senpai."_

Mataku membola, menatap tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu benda itu... dan itu..."

"Ya, keduanya adalah benda ajaib, _Senpai."_ Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum manis. Senyum yang berbeda dari senyum bodoh lebar yang biasa ditunjukkannya. Senyum yang ini, entah kenapa membuatnya tampak seratus kali lebih cantik dari ia yang biasa.

Hatiku berdesir untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku dan _Senpai_ adalah... _soulmate_."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Iya, jadi Sasuke ama Sakura itu ceritanya sama-sama punya benda yang bisa mendeteksi siapa kira-kira _soulmate_ mereka.

Kalo Sasuke diberitahu lewat suara statis dari radio, kalo Sakura punya arloji kuno yang otomatis akan berhenti atau rusak saat bertemu dengan _soulmate_ pemiliknya.

Rusaknya arloji Sakura ini, sebenarnya udah terjadi sejak mereka bertemu di masa orientasi siswa. Tapi baru sekarang Sakura cerita. Yah, begitulah kira-kira maksudnya hahaha

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
